L'ivresse du coeur
by Eleg080
Summary: Daryl ce réveille en pleine nuit ... il n'est pas seul dans sa cellule. One-shot


De retour avec un ONE-SHOT, les idées fusent je doit les écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **  
**

**Les interventions de Merle sont en gras.**

Il faisait nuit noire dans la petite cellule qui sentait l'humidité et la moisissure. Daryl grogna et se retourna dans le lit. Du moins, il essaya, il sentit un poids sur lui qui l'empêchait de bouger.  
Il se redressa dans le lit, faisant rouler de côté le « poids ». Il se mit debout avant de se rendre compte qu'il été complètement nu. Paniqué, il attrapa le drap pour se couvrir avec.  
Une voix retentit en protestant.

« Hey, j'ai froid aussi ... Daryl tout va bien ? » Carol, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là.

« Je ... Heuu qu'est-ce que ... Pour la première fois de sa vie Daryl Dixon bégayait. »

Carol soupira : « Tu ne te souviens pas ... J'aurais du m'en douter. »

« Je ... Je me souviens du mariage. » Il se souvenait de la cérémonie, et que légèrement de la fête qui avait suivi. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool ... Il avait bu et ... Oh non ...

Daryl ferma les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas, mais il été facile de deviner la suite, il avait bu plus que de raison, et il avait couché avec Carol.

Carol de son côté ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle aurait dû se douter hier soir vu son état d'ébriété qu'il n'aurait aucun souvenir de cette nuit avec elle, et elle lui avait résisté ça oui, mais elle n'avait pas su lui résister assez.

FLASH BACK

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un verre, il buvait le whisky directement a la source, au goulot.  
Il commençait tout juste à avoir les joues qui chauffaient, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de s'évader.

Il regardait Beth d'un air absent, la petite blonde été jolie, jeune, mais jolie. Merle aurait adoré ce petit bout de femme. Merle ... Ses yeux vides et morts, le sang qui giclait alors qu'il l'achevait ... Il reprit une gorgée d'alcool.

Son regard dériva sur Maggie, elle avait l'air si heureux qu'on aurait pu oublier un moment que le monde été en pleine apocalypse, elle été juste dans les bras de son fiancé, non, de son mari, et riait à quelque chose qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.  
Daryl ressentit une petite pointe d'envie en les voyants. Non pas qu'il rêvait d'un mariage, mais être complice, heureux avec quelqu'un, pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

** Tu connais une personne avec qui tu aurais ça crétin.**

Daryl secoua la tête, ça recommençait, il entendait Merle de nouveau. Il reprit une gorgée, l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge en descendant. «La ferme Merle, je voit pas de qui tu parles.»

**Regardes bien ... Au fond de toi tu sais.**

Daryl plissa les yeux, sa vision commençait nettement à se réduire, il regarda Rick inviter Carol à danser, il continua de la regarder alors qu'elle virevoltait au bras de l'ancien shérif. Quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, il sut qu'elle l'avait surpris à la regarder, elle chuchota quelque chose a Rick qui tourna la tête vers lui également, Carol posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rick et s'éloigna de lui, celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant, Carol se déplaçait maintenant vers lui. Merde. Daryl n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne voulait qu'elle le prenne en pitié, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde comme elle seule savais le faire, comme si elle le comprenait.

Elle s'assit sur le banc face à lui et posa la question que Daryl attendait.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? Tu ne danses pas ? »  
« Nan je danse pas. »

Il reconnut a peine sa propre voix, déjà transformée par l'alcool. Sa bouche était pâteuse, le rythme de sa voix été lent. L'alcool l'avait déjà atteint.

« En effet, il ne vaut mieux pas, tu risquerais de créer un accident en tombant sur ta partenaire, tu ne veux pas allez un peu à l'intérieur ? »

Il baissa la tête et eut un petit sourire malgré lui. En relevant le visage, il vit Tyreese qui les regardait de loin apparemment, il attendait Carol.

Daryl effaça son sourire et rebaissa la tête.

« Nan, je suis bien ici. Tu t'occupes pas de moi, vas danser, vas batifoler, le grand black t'attend regarde. »

Carol fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le lieu ou tout le monde été, elle vit Tyreese enlacé quelqu'un d'invisible pour danser avec, ce qui fit rire Carol, et grimacer Daryl qui prononça à haute voix : crétin.  
Tyreese voyant son rire se vit encouragé, il leva le menton, lui signifiant silencieusement, « tu veux danser ? » Carol fit une petite grimace désolée, et refusa. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table, et prit Daryl par le bras.

« Allez l'ivrogne debout. » Lui dit, elle en rigolant.

Il se débattit un peu plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait. Il serra les dents, « ivrogne » l'ivrogne été son père, c'est comme ça que sa mère l'appelait. Il n'était pas un ivrogne, il n'était pas comme père.

Il vit Tyreese les regardait de loin, il avait l'air de surveiller Carol pour voir si Daryl n'allait pas lui faire de mal, il grogna et rebut une gorgée.

Carol retira sa main en sursautant un peu. Il fallait à tout prix le rentré à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne provoque une bagarre ou autre chose de pire. Elle se mit à sa hauteur en se mettant à genoux. Comme il avait gardé la tête baissée, elle se pencha un peu pour le regarder par le bas.  
Elle posa doucement et prudemment, la main sur son genou, lorsqu'elle parla, le ton dur qu'elle employa contrastait beaucoup avec sa main donc le pouce traçait des petits cercles sur son genou.

« Daryl suit moi a l'intérieur ou j'appelle tout les hommes présent , même Tyreese, pour mettre au lit a coup de pied au cul. »

Il la regarda, sachant très bien qu'elle en été capable. Il se leva en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, et la suivit, mais au bout de quelques pas, il fit demi-tour, retourna cherchez sa bouteille, et la retrouva devant la porte du bloc. Carol pinça les lèvres en soupirant. Elle le poussa un peu à l'intérieur, et l'escorta jusqu'à sa cellule où elle le fit s'allonger.

« Bien, maintenant, tu vas me donnez ta bouteille et tu vas sagement dormir jusque demain ou tu pourras avaler la boite d'aspirine au petit-déjeuner. » Daryl ne protesta même pas, il lui tendit la bouteille non sans avoir bu une dernière gorgée. Carol la referma et la posa sur la couchette du haut.

Daryl l'observait alors qu'elle s'affairait à ranger sa cellule. Cette femme était un mystère même pour lui, qui été assez perspicace sur les gens. Elle pouvait enchaîner la douceur et la colère, la joie et la tristesse, et elle été encore plus bornée que lui. Il se demanda pourquoi elle faisait tout ça pour lui.

« Pardon ? Tu m'as parler Daryl ? »

Merde, il avait pensé à haute voix. « Je ... Je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi tu faisais ça pour moi. »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial, je veille sur toi, comme tout le monde veille sur tout le monde ici. » Malgré son esprit embrumé par le whisky, il l'avait vu rougir. Il se redressa sur son lit, et lui prit la main pour qu'elle s'asseoir prés de lui.

« Tu sais Carol ... Je t'aime bien ... »

« Daryl ... » Elle sourit en retour. « Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi. , c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu dormes maintenant. »

Daryl ne l'écoutait pas, il ne regardait que sa bouche à présent, sa bouche qui bougeait au rythme de ses paroles. Il l'imagina soudain bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Carol ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'embrasser tout court ? L'alcool l'enhardissant, il comblait l'espace entre eux, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Carol sursauta, mais ne le repoussa pas, du moins sur le moment, quand il se retira-t-elle se mit debout, et épousseta son pantalon enlevant des poussières imaginaires. Elle été rouge pivoine, malgré l'obscurité grandissante, il pouvait le remarquer. « OK, tu devrais dormir maintenant Daryl. »

« Restes. » Dit-il simplement. Il voulait plus, il voulait beaucoup plus.

« Oh non, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée vraiment. »

« Je m'en fous Carol, je te veux »

Il essaya de l'attirer vers elle, mais elle le repoussa. Il se renfrogna, se coucha sur son lit, et se tourna dos a-t-elle.

« C'est bon, tu peux partir, je n'allais pas te forcer si je ne te conviens pas. Jvais dormir maintenant. »

Carol soupira, il été persuadé qu'il ne lui plaisait pas alors que chaque centimètres de son corps le réclamait, mais il été ivre, elle le voulait, mais pas d cette façon là, il le regretterais sûrement au matin, mais elle ne pouvais pas le laisser croire qu'il la repoussait. Elle s'approcha de lui, retint son souffle et pencha son visage au dessus de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent sa peau rugueuse. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura : « Daryl ne soit pas fâché, je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous que tu regretterais, tu es saoul, tu n'as pas les idées claires. » Daryl se tourna et lui fit face.

« Je suis peut-être saoul, mais je sais ce don, j'ai envie. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi Daryl ? »

Carol ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais montré aucun geste vers elle qui lui laisserait penser qu'il ressentait quelque chose vers elle, était-ce une envie à long terme ou bien une lubie d'homme ivre ?

« Je ne peux pas expliquer ça ... JE ressens des trucs pour toi Carol, je ne peux pas mettre de nom dessus, je ne suis pas doué à ça. Juste que ... J'aime quand tu es prêt de moi, j'aime quand tu te soucies de moi, j'aime te parler, j'aime te voir heureuse. Et ce soir, j'aime tout de toi ... Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point » Carol sentit son cœur battre a tout rompre, elle sentait ses barrières fondre comme neige au soleil, ce grand dur la faisait craquer avec ses airs de chiens battus, et ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient intensément.  
Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devrait pas profiter ainsi, mais l'envie fut plus forte que sa volonté, elle se pencha légèrement, leurs lèvres se touchant presque, Daryl franchit l'écart entre elles, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Carol, ce baiser fut doux, léger. L'haleine de Daryl embaumé, l'alcool, un rappel a la réalité pour Carol, qui avait peur de l'après ». Elle se recula légèrement cherchant dans le regard de Daryl quelque chose qui pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils n'allaient pas faire ça, mais ce qu'elle y lut la fit fondre.

Il la vit hésiter encore, il posa sa main sur sa nuque, l'attira de nouveau vers lui, il allait vite prendre goût à ses baisers. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur sa hanche alors qu'elle s'allongeait presque sur lui. Il y effectua une pression de manière a ce sa partie durcie s'appuya sur elle. Il grogna au contact.

À cet instant précis, elle se dit que le retour en arrière serait impossible, leurs envies ayant besoin d'être évacuées.  
Ils se déshabillèrent assez rapidement, ils voulaient sentir leurs peaux l'une sur l'autre, ils voulaient se touchez, aucune partir de leur corps n'était épargné, chaque centimètre été effleuré, embrasser. Daryl ne regrettait pas d'avoir bu, l'alcool lui donnez une assurance et une audace qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée, il ne voulait et ne cherchait, que le plaisir de Carol, pour cela tous les moyens étaient bons, il pensait avoir bien accomplis sa tâche quand il arracha un cri à Carol, heureusement le bloc été vide, tout le monde fêtant encore le mariage. Quand vint le moment d'entrer en elle, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, Daryl embrassa le bout de son nez, tandis qu'elle gémissait. Il instaura un va-et-vient dans un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux, ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir en même temps leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Après ce moment, il se laissa retomber sur Carol l'embrassant encore, il la prit contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Carol était assise sur le lit, se rhabillant doucement, ses mains tremblaient, elle savait a quoi s'attendre hier, elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à elle-même. Elle enfila ses chaussures pour finirent, aucun n'avait parler depuis leur réveil. Daryl était assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, il se maudissait en silence pour les larmes qu'il voyait rouler sur les joues de Carol, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, s'il se mettait à la rassurer, à s'excuser, elle penserait alors qu'il y avait une chance pour eux de devenir un couple, mais il y en avais t'il vraiment une ? Ne connaissant pas la réponse à sa question, il préféra agir comme un salaud, et la regarda quitter la cellule en pleurant.

Après son départ, il se rhabilla à son tour, et se recoucha, dans se même lit, ses mêmes draps qui avaient accueilli leurs corps nus. Il soupira et se tourna vers le mur comme a son habitude.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de leur nuit, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait été cette fichue bouteille de whisky dehors sur le banc. Bordel, il ne savait même pas comment ça, c'était passé, s'il avait ...

Il ferma les yeux, il avait grand besoin de dormir.

Quand il se réveilla le bloc entier été éclairé par la lumière du jour, il avait sûrement dormi plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Son mal de tête été plus présent que jamais. Il lui fallait prendre ses foutus antalgique dont parlais Carol la veille. Carol … Alors Darylena, on a joué au parfait salaud ? Finalement, on se ressemble, toi et moi, on est pareils frérot.

Daryl secoua la tête, il avait l'impression de devenir fou à entendre sans arrêt la voix de son frère mort. Il se leva et sortit de sa cellule en priant mentalement pour ne pas croiser Carol, il avait encore besoin de penser, tout n'était pas clair pour lui.

En arrivant aux cuisines, il fut soulagé de ne las l'y voir, à vrai dire, il n'y avait personne a part Beth qui buvait une tasse de café.  
Quand elle le vit arrivé, elle l'ignora totalement chose un peu inhabituelle. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se servit une tasse de café en grognant.

Il se frotta les tempes, les coudes sur la table.

« Mal de tête ? »

Daryl hocha la tête. Beth le regarda. Elle avait croisé Carol au petit matin alors qu'elle se levait pour Judith, elle sortait de la cellule de Daryl en pleurs, elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé exactement, mais elle supposait que Daryl avait fait souffrir Carol.

Beth se leva, ouvrit le petit placard qui contenait leur réserve de médicament. Elle en sortit une boite pour le mal de tête, il n'en restait qu'un a l'intérieur. Elle re claqua violemment la porte dans l'idée de faire un maximum de vacarme. Elle sortit un verre de l'autre placard, en recommençant son manège.

Daryl grogna.  
« Putain moins de bruit, je vais exploser. »

Beth ricana, lui posa le cachet sur la table ainsi que le verre.

« Tu crois qu'il existe aussi un cachet pour le mal que tu fais à Carol ? »

Il la regarda choquer.

« Comment ... »

Beth haussa les épaules. « Elle est sortie en courant et en pleurant de ta cellule ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je sais qu'elle souffre, quoi que tu lui aies fait, tu devrais aller t'excuser au lieu de d'apitoyé sur ton mal de tête. »

À la fin de la phrase, comme Judith réclamait son biberon, elle lui tourna le dos et s'affaire auprès du bébé le laissant ruminer.

Il occupa sa journée de manière a ne croiser personne, restant seul avec ses pensées et la voix de son frère sans arrêt.  
Arrivé au soir il lui fallut bien rentrer à la prison, il partit tout droit vers sa cellule arrivé aux escaliers, il leva la tête pour voir Carol en haut des marches, tenant Judith . Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde avant que Carol ne baisse la tête. Elle descendit les marches et Daryl se posa sur le côté de l'escalier pour la laisser passer, au moment où elle arrivait à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager.

Elle avait dû se surmener toute la journée et n'avait pas du dormir depuis cette nuit, ses yeux étaient gonflés et cernés de noir. Elle passa près de lui sans lui accorder un regard et se dirigea vers la cellule de Rick pour lui déposer le bébé. Daryl soupira et monta les marches le cœur gros, ils avaient franchi un cap infranchissable, finit le temps où il irait simplement la saluer, savoir comment elle allait, finit les soirs sur la tour de garde, a parlez de tout et de rien, terminé aussi le regard que lui lançait toujours Carol, celui qui disait « je suis là pour toi quand tu iras mal, je m'inquiète pour toi »

**« Tient qu'a toi de récupérer toutes ses choses le frérot. »**

Daryl s'assit sur sa couchette. Il été temps pour lui de se poser les bonnes questions. Que voulait-il ?

Il voulait garder Carol ... Mais il ne savait pas de quelle manière il tenait à elle, si la nuit passée n'avait été qu'une envie d'homme saoul ou bien quelque chose dont il voulait tous les jours.  
Pensais, il a Carol ? Oui. Désire-t-il Carol ? ... Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida que oui, imaginer avoir couché avec elle ne le dérangez pas. Le seul regret qu'il avait à présent été de ne pas se souvenir de leur première fois.

**« Première fois pti frère ? Signifie que tu comptes recommencer ? »**

Daryl releva la tête. Il voulait enlever du visage de Carol ce masque de douleur qu'il y avait vu tout à l'heure, il voulait la voir sourire, la voir heureuse ... À ses côtés. Vivre au jour le jour et ne pas faire de projets. « À la bonne heure ! »

Daryl se mit debout et partit vers la cellule de Carol. Il s'arrêta à l'entrer, la voyant couchée sur le côté, il ne voyait que son dos, il pensa qu'elle dormait, il voulut faire demi-tour, mais elle parla avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Daryl ? »

Il se racla la gorge. Il se sentait comme un foutu gamin devant s'excuser pour une bêtise.

**« C'est exactement ce que t'es petit frère. »**

Il grogna. « J'voulais savoir si tu voulais aller dehors avec moi ... Pour parler. »

Pas de réponse durant quelques secondes, Daryl reçu ce silence comme un « non », déçu, il baissa la tête. Mais elle se mit debout et lui montra la sortie de la main. « Je te suis »

Ils partirent s'installer sur les bancs, dans la cour où c'était déroulé le mariage. Alors que Carol s'assied, lui ne peut pas tenir en place, le voyant tourner en rond comme un lion en cage Carol l'arrêta « Daryl s'il te plaît assieds-toi. » Il obéit, mais ne put empêcher son genou s'agiter de haut en bas, il était dans un état de nervosité extrême. Il cherchait par quel bout commencer, il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Carol. » Autant aller droit au but.

Carol baissa la tête, tordant ses doigts entre eux.

« Daryl, on ne pourra plus ... Être ce qu'on était avant. On a fait une bêtisé cette nuit. »

Ce fut à Daryl de baisser la tête. « Tu penses vraiment à ça comme une bêtise ? ... J'étais ... Mauvais ? »

Carol rougit et murmura toujours la tête baissée. « Non ... Non Daryl, tu étais parfait ... J'appelle ça une bêtise car on a perdu notre amitié pour une nuit ... »

« Peut-être ... Qu'on pourrait ... Pfft ... » Daryl n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne sortaient pas, tout ce qui sortait n'était que de la merde. Il se remit debout et recommença a marcher partout, il lui fallait bouger, il fallait qu'il affronte son stress.

« Daryl qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Daryl s'arrêta et la regarda, elle avait le visage si fatiguer, elle avait tellement souffert par le passé, pouvait-il lui offrir vraiment le bonheur, ne deviendrait-il pas comme son ex mari dans quelque temps ?

« Je pensais juste que ... Qu'on pourrait continuer d'être ... Comme avant, tout en étant ... Ce qu'on est devenu. » Bafouilla-t-il. Carol se mit debout a son tour et prudemment s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux dire que ... Tu aimerais qu'on reste amis en ... Elle se racla la gorge, en couchant ensemble de temps en temps ? »

« Non putain non ... Je pensais, tu sais ... Si tu en as envie, on pourrait ... Oh merde pourquoi c'est si dur a dire. Pourrait-on être ensemble ? Juste tu sais s'embrasser, dormir ensemble, faire l'amour ... Toutes ses merdes de couples. Tout en parlant comme avant.

Au moment où elle allais lui répondre Glenn arriva.

« Vous êtes là ! Rick veut voir tout le monde au bloc pour ... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il été poussé par le col de sa veste par Daryl.

« Dégages de là ! »

« Hey hey ok je part, vous allez vous bécotez c'est ça ? »

Daryl lui jeta un regard assez sombre pour le faire fuir en trottinant.  
Il se tourna vers Carol.

« Désolé ... »

« Tu veux qu'on soit un couple ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Daryl ? » Il regarda ses pieds

« Seulement si tu en as envie aussi. »

« Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

Elle devait s'assurer maintenant qu'il était sobre, qu'il le voulait vraiment.

« Oui ... Oui, je suis sûr. Je voudrais ... Je voudrais vraiment me souvenir de cette nuit ... J'essaye, mais c'est le noir total. »

« Tu sais ... On dit que la mémoire revient parfois en ... Retournant sur les lieux qu'on a oubliés, ou en refaisant les gestes dont on veut se rappeler. »

Il resta prostré là et ne bouge pas.

« Tu crois qu'il faut que ... »

« Embrasse-moi Daryl et si ... Les souvenirs ne reviennent pas, on peut en créer de nouveaux. »

Daryl n'avait plus d'alcool pour aider, il ne lui restait que ses peurs et ses doutes. Pourtant, il s'approcha de Carol et se posa devant elle. Il se penchait vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, il y était.

« JE le savais ! » Avant que Daryl puisse se retourner vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Glenn, il le vit courir à toute vitesse vers la prison.

Carol rit, pris les deux pans de la chemise sans manche de Daryl et l'attira vers elle.

« Je suis désolé Carol, pour ce matin ... »

« Embrasse-moi et tu seras pardonné. »

Daryl posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, bizarrement tout lui semblait naturel, leurs lèvres soudées, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, elle souriait.

Malgré lui, il sentit sa bouche lui sourire en retour.

Ils étaient réunis malgré les obstacles malgré les blessures subies, ils été ensemble.


End file.
